End
by Vitlium
Summary: Sometimes you have to wonder, is a long life really worth the pain. As the end draws nearer he can only reflect on his past, and wait and wonder would he see them again.


**Endless**

It had been so long, it had changed so much.

Yet he was still here, still watching, and forever waiting.

He wondered sometimes about humans, why did they want immortality? Why did they want to live longer than nature intends.

He remembered all those years ago with the phoenix, would anyone take that chance only to see long-lived's truth.

He sighed gazing at the building, it hadn't changed much.

Sure it had been worked on, over time, a broken window there, a broken roof here.

He smiled, it was were it all began for him.

It was were he met his family, found love, found his purpose.

He certainly had everything one could want, but then he realized something.

As he watched time claim his family, he would live on while they left.

His eye's glazed a bit as he remembered, remembered the one who had been his father and the one who had been his mother.

He remembered how they died, both had been ready to go.

They said it was the next great adventure, but for once he was being left behind.

And when the one who he hadn't liked at first also began to reach her time, he promised her that he'd always look after their family.

The blond had been the last of his family to pass on, how lomg had it been?

He shifted under a tree as he watched the guild, he looked at his transformation.

He would be proud of him, he knew he would for he took this form as a way to remain close; so he wouldn't forget.

And though he was only half as large as a Vulcan, and he had fur instead of scales and feathers instead of leathery wings.

He was still a dragon.

He chuckled to himself, no, no, he wasn't a dragon not physically.

It was as his beloved wpuld say to him, he was a dragon in spirit the magic just gave him the form.

His large ears flickered as he turned his head, a group walked out of the guild hall.

They looked happy, as they held a paper.

He watched rhe red headed girl with a confident grin, a familer scarf around her neck.

Watched as she smashed her head against a cerulean haired girls forehead, wearing a familer necklace.

Then a black haired boy hitting them over the head, a brunette sighing at their antics.

While the youngest, a onyx gaired girl just giggled at the sight. In her arms one of his great grandchildren, the white kitten had a deadpanned look.

While another orange cat ate fish, it was a familer scene so reminiscent of a past.

The group soon settled and went on their way, not noticing him and it was fine.

This was why he endured, his time would come one day he could not die from some things.

But he would one day, and he didn't mind.

As the group just became barely visible he could only look to the sky, were they waiting for him?

As if to anwser him the wind seemed to pick up, causing the white fur on his tail to shift. A green knapsack on his back seem to loosen a bit, fluttering in the wing behind his wings.

Yes he was sure they were, no doubt causing mayhem like always.

He sighed laying down, soon it would be his time.

His beloved had already gone, struck by illness.

They had grown up fine, this generation as did their grandchildren's children.

That small group, they would be fine their blood was filled with promise.

Their futures were bright, for their would always be evil in the world; but not in the way it had been so long ago.

How long ago was it?

Time had began to blur to him, settling his head in his arms he sighed.

He had done good, well actually, he knew he would be proud of him all of them.

He had finally grown strong, become what he had always wanted.

But now as he closed his eyes there was only one thing he truly ever wanted, one person he wanted to see again; it had been a good life but good things must eventually come to an end.

No?

When those who knew him wpuld search or him later that day, all they would find was an exceed.

One who's fur was no longer a vibrant blue but as pale as a cloudless sky, the white from his markings spread out through his body.

But his most obvious feature in death, was the Happy smile on his face.

He had no regrets, and he knew he would be missed but everyone was waiting for him.

His old body's last expression reflected his birth, Happy.

 **I have no idea why I wrote this, just suddenly popped into my head**


End file.
